


Enjoying the Film?

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Female Seiya Kou, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Cursing, Not Beta Read, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life, but since haruka and the others don't know that yet they call her a guy, pre-threelights as sailor starlights reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haruka learns that Seiya is taking Usagi out for a movie date, so she decided to follow them. Seiya realizes this and decides it would be fun to mess with her.
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Enjoying the Film?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pre everyone learning the Sailor Starlights are the Three Lights, so Haruka and everyone will refer to them as male in their section, but Seiya will refer to herself as female.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Oh?” Michiru rose a brow, nodding her head to the side. Haruka looked over to where Michiru had gestured, spotting the backs of four very familiar girls. “It seems the girls are out today as well. I wonder what they’re doing.” Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami were standing against the concrete wall of a building, peering around the corner. It was very suspicious looking. It also looked like it would be quite fun to intervene. 

“I’m not sure.” Haruka shrugged her shoulders before flashing Michiru one of her signature ‘make-girls-go-head-over-heels-for-me’ grins. “Want to find out?” 

Michiru squeezed her hand, returning the smile with her own. “I would.” The couple walked over, approaching the girls from behind. After settling in behind them, they waited a moment for the girls to realize they were there, but the four were far too busy looking down the street and bickering to each other about getting out of each other’s way. “Um, girls?” Michiru said, making all four of them jump and spin around. 

“Haruka! Michiru!” Ami was the first to speak, cheeks red. “W-what are you doing here?” 

“We were just going for a stroll, when we saw all of you acting strange.” Haruka said. 

“Strange?” Rei’s voice was high. “What do you mean strange? We weren’t doing anything strange. Right, girls?” Makoto and Ami nodded rapidly besides her, agreeing with her in quick, spluttery sentences (“Yep! Nothin’ strange here!” “Uh huh! That’s right!”). 

“Right.” Haruka deadpanned, letting her disbelief show. “So, what were you doing then?”

Minako quickly jumped in, grinning mischievously from ear to ear. “Wellllll, Seiya is taking Usagi to the movies today! So we came to spy on them, as good friends do.” Haruka could feel every nerve in her body lurch at that name. 

Seiya-motherfucking-Kou was taking _her_ kitten to a movie? Not on her watch. He’d have to _kill_ Haruka before she let him ever touch Usagi.

Apparently this sentiment showed on her face, because Michiru put a calming hand on Haruka’s shoulder. “They’re going to the movies together, huh?” Michiru mused. “Do you know which one?” 

Ami was quick to answer, her full face burning red. “They’re seeing the romance movie that the Three Lights were in, _Shooting Star_.” Haruka didn’t know it was possible, but somehow Ami’s face got even redder than before, the tips of her ears were practically glowing. “The movie that’s rumored to make any pair who sees it fall in love.” The other three nodded in agreement from behind Ami with very serious looks on their face. Haruka could feel her blood boiling even more with this new information. The rumor that ‘any pair that saw the movie would fall in love’ was teenage-girl bullshit, and she knew that, but it still pissed her off to think that Seiya thought he had the right to try and get Usagi to love him through some stupid urban legend.

“There you four are.”

A new voice interrupted Haruka’s building anger. The four Inner Guardians perked up, looking over her shoulder at the newcomers coming from behind. Haruka turned her head, frowning as the other two members of the Three Lights came up - Taiki and Yaten Kou. Great, now Haruka had to deal with even more pompous, famous assholes.

Yaten sighed, looking very annoyed, as always. “Don’t you girls have better things to do than to stalk your friend? Like study or something? Don’t you have a remedial test tomorrow, Minako?”

“Oh wow.” Minako blushed, hiding her giddy smile behind her hand. “Yaten, baby, how do you know so much about me? Do you secretly have a crush on me?” Minako had slid over to Yaten, elbowing the idol with a grin on her face. “I’d be happy to go out with you. All you have to do is ask!” 

Yaten quickly put themself out of Minako’s reach. “I only know because you were whining about it at school all day yesterday!” The bratty idol dusted off his sleeve where Minako had nudged him. “Anyways,” he trailed off, looking at his brother with a miserable look on his face. “Seiya promised us some nice things if we kept you four from interfering with their date today, so…”

“So we’d like to invite you all to come to our studio. We’d like to show you around.” Taiki quickly finished, as blunt as usual. 

Predictably, all four girls were completely taken with the idea. They abandoned their post at the street’s corner to quickly rush to the idol’s sides. What amazing Guardians they were, ditching their princess for boys. The six walked down the street, away from the movie theater, leaving Haruka and Michiru alone. 

“How energetic they all are,” Michiru hummed, holding Haruka’s hand. “It’s so nice to be young.” Michiru said that statement with the kind of sentiment you’d expect from an old lady and not a second year high school student. 

Haruka watched the backs of the disloyal Guardians before peeking around the corner. Her little peek earned her a view of Seiya and Usagi walking next to each other up to the movie theater. Usagi, her lovable, innocent, princess, was enjoying a cone of ice cream. What a monster. Seiya Kou was using sweets as a way to lure Haruka’s pure princess to her doom. Haruka would never forgive him. 

“Michiru, we’re following them.”

Michiru was trying so hard to hold in an amused smile, but she failed. “If you say so.”

* * *

Seiya noticed Michiru and Haruka enter the theater the second they came in.

At first, she wasn’t too worried. The overbearing butch had to take her hot girlfriend out on dates too, right? So, Seiya had assumed it was just a coincidence. But, as the minutes passed, Seiya could feel Haruka’s eyes burning a hole in her back. This clearly was not just some weird stroke of luck that they happened to be at the same place at the same time. No, Haruka was intentionally tailing her and Bunhead. 

And there’s no way in hell Seiya was _not_ going to take advantage of that.

With the help of popcorn, candy, and slushies, Seiya was able to keep Usagi from noticing her two older friends. They walked into the theater and got a spot near the back. Seiya was a bit disappointed, though, the seats weren’t packed at all. The movie had only been out for three weeks, there should’ve been more people here, right? Seiya didn’t kiss some personalityless blonde for two hours straight for people to not come to this movie.

Pushing that disappointment aside, Seiya leaned over to Usagi. “I noticed Haruka and Michiru in the lobby.” She started conversationally. 

“Oh! Do you think they’re coming to see this movie too?”

Seiya hummed. “Probably.” She folded her arms behind her head, smirking to herself. “If they do, do you wanna pull a prank on them?”

“A prank?” Usagi tilted her head innocently. “What kind?”

Seiya leaned in, her mouth brushing by Usagi’s ear, and whispered her devious plans to Usagi. 

When she pulled away, Usagi blinked owlishly. “I don’t get it.” Of course she didn’t, the cute, innocent little Bunhead.

“Haruka will.” Seiya nodded. Usagi still looked unconvinced, so Seiya let out a sigh. “If you do it, we can go get milkshakes.”

“Milkshakes!” And that was the end of that conversation. 

Operation: Make Haruka Tenoh Pop A Blood Vessel, was a go.

* * *

Haruka was in full battle mode the second they entered the theater. Seiya had taken Usagi to the opposite corner from the door, they sat a few rows from the back. With Michiru right by her side, Haruka carefully walked up the stairs farthest from the two before going down the back row, sitting directly behind them. Well, there were a few rows of seats in between, but still. 

Luckily for Seiya, so unluckily for Haruka, Michiru had convinced her in the lobby that they weren’t there to interrupt, just to observe. If that stupid restraint hadn’t been in place, Haruka would’ve been sitting right next to Usagi right now and trying her best to make Seiya Kou’s life a living hell. 

The pair didn’t notice Michiru or Haruka, too busy chatting or watching the previews. Michiru kept making comments about the movies, but Haruka wasn’t listening. She had tunnel vision on the back of Seiya’s head. Thankfully, he didn’t do anything bad _yet_. Haruka knew it was only a matter of time. The boy was a walking devil.

“It’s starting.” Michiru muttered to her as the film began, resting her head on Haruka’s shoulder. Haruka split her attention between the movie and the pair in front of her, but it was honestly hard to keep her attention on the movie. 

It was hard to like the movie. Seiya was the main character - and looking at his face physically pained Haruka, so she had to look away when he was on screen, which was 90% of the time. Then, the female lead was bland as hell. Compared to Michiru she was a speck of dust. The plot was predictable, the music was boring, the whole movie just screamed mediocre cash-grab. 

When Haruka finally felt like she was about to fall asleep, Seiya started to move.

And _oh fucking boy_ did he move somewhere she didn’t like.

Haruka watched, in horror, as Seiya and Usagi’s profiles both turned to each other before melding into each other. It was hard to see, since Haruka could only make out their silhouettes, but it looked like Seiya was _kissing_ her princess. Her grip on the armrest was painfully tight, alerting Michiru to the issue at hand. 

“Oh my.” Michiru let out a small gasp, but Haruka didn’t hear it. Alarm sirens were firing off in her head, and she couldn’t think straight. Seiya Kou was kissing her innocent, lovable, joyful, precious princess. It was almost enough to make Haruka want to pass out. 

Then, it got even worse. 

Seiya Kou’s arm reached out and gently grabbed Usagi’s head, before directing it _down_ . Towards Seiya Kou’s _lap_ . Towards his gross, disgusting _dick_.

Michiru grabbed onto Haruka’s arm, just as shocked as Haruka was. The blonde was shaking with rage, she was seeing red. There was no way Seiya Kou was ever leaving this movie theater alive. Haruka stood, marching down the steps, ready to start beating the shit out of Seiya right then and there. But, as she turned to look at them, she saw Usagi sitting on the floor, happily eating a bag of popcorn. 

With innocent, precious, amazing, wholesome eyes, Usagi smiled at Haruka. “Hey!”

“‘Sup, Ruka?” Seiya Kou had the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. “Enjoying the film?”

Haruka decked him.


End file.
